Information Stupor Highway/References
*This is the first appearance of A.J.'s Mom, Mr. Tang, and Dolores-Day Crocker. Veronica's Mom is also heard off-screen. *A recurring line in this episode is that a parent would say to their children "(name of child), I'm respecting your privacy by knocking, but asserting my authority as your mother/father by coming in anyway!" and ends with the parent using a battering ram to destroy the wall. *A running gag in the episode is that people (or in one case animals) think Timmy is a computer virus upon seeing him. *The computer interfaces shown in the episode homage are that of Mac OS 9. *This episode reveals that Veronica Star has a crush on Timmy Turner. *This episode's title card is animated. This was followed by another episode Old Man and the C-. *According to this episode, Mr. Crocker worked at New Baltimore Community College before being fired and replaced for spending school funds on fairy hunting equipment. *Apparently Trixie likes to personalize her rejections which is why she was going to read the threatening e-mail instead of deleting it (even claiming that deleting it would be rude). *A.J.'s secret lab is a reference to'' Dexter's Lab in . *The Turners have a Chinese restaurant three steps away from their house, but it's never shown in any other episode before or after. *The text on Timmy's computer when he writes his "threatmantic" letter to Trixie reads the following: *A very weird occurrence in this episode is when Timmy sends Trixie Tang a threatening email, there is no punishment from authorities. When in real life, a threatening email can result in over a year in prison. *At the end of the episode when Mr. Turner sees the picture of a crossdressed Mr. Crocker on the computer he tells Timmy that he is not supposed to be on that type of website, referring to adult-content websites. *When Mr. Crocker accidentally took a picture of himself in a dress, Timmy is in Crocker's computer and takes the image. When he is holding the image, Crocker is posing for the picture (accidentally). But when people recieve the photo, he is seen talking, not posing. *Below is what the threatmanic e-mail says right before Mr. Turner clicks send and sends it to Trixie. *When Timmy is surfing the internet, he slightly resembles the look of Danny from Danny Phatom. '''Innuendo:' Mr. Turner (who is in his early to mid 40's) comparing to how much prettier Trixie (who is 10-12) than his wife hints pedohilia DEAR TRIXIE Blah GO WITH ME TO THE SCHOOL DANCE yada yada yada HOW GOOD YOU LOOK love love love WE HAVE YOUR PARENTS AND IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE THEM AGAIN kiss kiss kiss blah blah blah AND YOUR HAIR WHICH IS SO blah blah blah yada yada yada DEEP LIMPID POOLS OF blah blah blah yada yada yada blah blah GOOEY GOOEY GOOEY LOVEY GOO blah blah blah kiss kiss kiss SAY YES AND I PROMISE THE SAFE RETURN OF YOUR PARENTS yada love love kiss kiss gooey gooey gooey blah blah blah goo goo goo yada yada yada blah blah blah kiss kiss kiss kiss LOVE TIMMY *When Timmy writes to Trixie from Veronica's computer "Do u think Timmy Turner is neat?", Veronica should have seen him writing this (though this may not be the case since Veronica left to go eat dinner for a moment). Even when Trixie replies "Why, do you?" she responds as if she had written the question herself. *Why would Cosmo and Wanda put on a Timmy costume together when they can change shape and it only takes one of them to do so? *Timmy believes he is in China, when actually he is in Dimmsdale, and he said he got there in a millisecond, he should have still been in his house to get there in a millisecond, and he was actually in Australia before. Category:References Category:Season 2 Category:Trivia